Lord Help the Mister, Lord Help the Sister
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: White Christmas AU, having nothing to do with Christmas.


**Lord Help the Mister, Lord Help the Sister**

Jean and Alice stared out the window in the lobby of the ski lodge forlornly.

"Do you think Mr. Ashby will have to close?" Jean asked worriedly.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already. How's he supposed to run a ski lodge when there hasn't been any snow?" Alice replied to her younger sister. "But you know him. If he can find a way to keep this place open, he will. And since we are still open, we've got work to do."

The pair returned to their tasks, dusting and vacuuming the lobby before going on to changing the bedsheets in the guest rooms. They'd had four cancellations due to the lack of weather, but their only confirmed guests were due to check in any minute.

Lucien Blake and Matthew Lawson, fresh from their honorable discharge from the Army, walked into the lodge completely dumbstruck. Lucien had practically dragged Matthew for a vacation in the snow, insisting that the peaceful cold would do them good. But there was no snow to be seen.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. Perhaps we should cancel," Lucien apologized.

Matthew put his hands in his pockets and grumbled unintelligibly in response.

Lucien rang the bell at the front desk. An older woman came from the back office, followed by two ladies about Matthew and Lucien's age.

"Checking in?" the older woman asked.

Lucien's gaze had followed the younger women. He was staring, slack-jawed. Matthew smirked and answered for him, "Yes, we are checking in."

"Wonderful. I'm Agnes Clasby, head housekeeper. Let me get the keys for you, just a moment."

As she rummaged around, Matthew nudged Lucien and said quietly, "Pretty blue eyes, eh?" Matthew's gaze was transfixed on the tall, auburn-haired woman standing near the fireplace.

"No, they're turquoise," Lucien disagreed.

"Blue. Ice blue," Matthew corrected. He could see her eyes plain as day.

"Turquoise. I've never seen a color like that, that blue-green," he breathed, staring at the beautiful woman who glanced at him and smiled.

"Right, turquoise," Matthew corrected, noticing the shorter woman for the first time.

Agnes interrupted their reverie with directions to the rooms. Lucien took the bags and led the way. Matthew limped behind but paused, waiting for Lucien to be out of earshot before going over to the two women. "Pardon me, my friend and I were hoping you might join us for dinner if you aren't otherwise engaged."

Alice was positively confused. "You want…both of us?"

"Oh yes," Matthew replied with a bashful grin.

Jean stood between them and explained, "I don't think we can. We work for the lodge, you see."

Agnes overheard the conversation. "Oh go on, if you want to," she told Jean and Alice. "I know the boss won't mind. These two are really the only guests we've got anyway."

Jean was still reticent, but Alice pushed her aside. "We would love to. You can meet us in the dining hall at eight," Alice said enthusiastically.

"Dining hall at eight. We look forward to it," Matthew replied with a smile before going off to follow Lucien to their rooms.

"Ah, Matthew, there you are," Lucien greeted, handing him the key to his room.

Matthew took the key with a nod of thanks. "We're having dinner with those women tonight at eight."

"We're what?"

"Those women in the lobby. We're going to have dinner with them," he repeated slowly.

"Why on earth would we do that! Matthew, we came here for a ski vacation."

"And since there's no snow, we may as well enjoy ourselves anyway. Come on now, it's been over a decade since Mei Lin died. Li's all grown. We're out of the army. It's about time you had a bit of fun!"

Lucien scowled. "Why do you keep insisting on setting me up with every woman we come across?"

"I just want you to be happy, mate. And perhaps if you've got nice woman to take your attention, you won't be insisting on dragging me with you on whatever adventurous idea pops into your head."

"I wasn't aware I was forcing my company on you."

"I just want a bit of peace and quiet to myself, Lucien. You know I wouldn't be walking if it weren't for you."

"And I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you, Matthew," Lucien replied softly.

"Then you'll do me a favor and have dinner with the ladies and try to have a good time."

When dinnertime rolled around, Lucien and Matthew stood at the entrance to the dining hall in their dinner clothes, pacing and fidgeting nervously.

Jean and Alice had come down from their rooms dressed in gorgeous dresses. Alice had opted for a long-sleeved pale pink dress—one of her favorites—and she had insisted Jean wear a periwinkle blue chiffon dress that was cut just a bit lower than Jean would have preferred. Alice insisted her younger sister looked gorgeous.

When they approached the men, they were greeted by awe-struck expressions. Alice provided introductions. "Hello, again. I'm Alice. This is my sister, Jean."

"Matthew and Lucien. Pleasure," Matthew introduced.

As they ate, they all had a wonderful time getting to know each other. Matthew told of his childhood friendship with Lucien and their time in the army together. Alice told of how she and Jean had come to the lodge after Jean's husband had passed and her sons had moved out, leaving the sisters on their own to look out for each other. Lucien was very quiet, practically staring at Jean through the whole meal. This was not lost on Matthew, who decided to move forward with his little matchmaking scheme. "Alice, would you like to dance?"

She was shocked at the offer. But Jean smiled encouragingly, giving Alice the confidence to accept Matthew's hand and be led to the floor.

Matthew watched as Lucien and Jean began to actually speak to each other at the table, exactly as he'd hoped. "I wanted to get them alone. He's absolutely smitten with her. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh thank god, I was worried you were interested in me!" Alice blurted.

Matthew was taken aback. "Why would that worry you?"

"I'm an awkward spinster. I'm too smart and I say too much, and that's unattractive on a woman. Everyone always tells me so. Well, not Jean. But she's so busy worrying about me and my happiness that she never takes any time for herself. And I can tell she fancies your friend. I think putting them together is a wonderful idea."

"We can work on that later. For now, let's just dance." He twirled her around and pulled her close.

At the table, Lucien was watching Matthew and Alice dance. "They look good together," he noted.

Jean smiled softly. "Yes, they do. Is he kind, your friend? Alice has faced a lot of cruelty in her life, and I wouldn't want her to be taken advantage of," she asked protectively.

"Matthew is one of the kindest men in the world," Lucien assured her. "His wife left him in a very abrupt fashion. That's why he joined the army with me, actually. We came from a small town, and I always wanted something bigger. And Matthew wanted to escape the pointing and the whispering. We haven't been back home since, which suits us just fine."

"Life never seems to be as gentle as we'd like it to be," Jean mused.

"You and your sister are very lovely, and I do hope the world gives you all the joy you deserve, which I'd wager would be quite a bit."

Jean stared at him, fascinated by the tenderness in his deep blue eyes. She'd never seen a more attractive, affectionate face. She had the strangest urge to reach out and stroke his neatly trimmed beard.

"Having a nice evening, I trust?"

Lucien and Jean looked up at the white-haired man who had come by there table. "Doug Ashby!?" Lucien's jaw dropped when he saw the older man standing beside him.

Doug smiled kindly. "It's nice to see you, Lucien."

Jean stood up from the table, feeling wildly uncomfortable at her employer seeing her as a patron of the hotel restaurant. "Good evening, sir."

"Enjoy your evening, Jean, it's quite alright."

Lucien was standing now soon. "Doug, what are you doing here?" he asked in astonishment.

"Believe it or not, I own this hotel," Doug replied with a teasing smirk.

"You…you do?"

Jean frowned. "You two know each other?" she asked, cutting off the answer to Lucien's bewildered question.

"I used to be quite good friends with Lucien's parents. I've known Lucien since he was a boy, before he was sent off to all the best boarding schools to become a surgeon. Here on holiday, I expect?"

"Yes, Matthew and I were just recently discharged from the army. We'll be heading back home after our holiday here. I think I may be taking over my father's medical practice and Matthew has a job waiting for him with the police," Lucien explained.

Doug nodded. "Should do you some good. Though I expect snow would have helped your ski trip. I'm afraid we've been dry as a bone up here for months," he lamented.

"Even without the snow, the company makes the trip well worth it," Lucien smiled, looking to Jean.

She blushed. Doug chuckled. "Jean and Alice have been a godsend to Agnes and myself."

"You're lucky to have them," Lucien agreed.

Doug left them to their evening. Jean watched him leave with concern on her face. "I hate seeing him like this."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and leaned in to speak in a low tone. "I will tell you in confidence that Mr. Ashby is running this place into the ground. Without the snow, there's no reason for anyone to come up here. We don't have anything to draw in guests. And I wish I could do something to help, but I don't know how! Alice and I are already working for half salary; we live here, so it's not as though we need much."

Lucien frowned. "I hate to see Doug in a bad way. He was like a second father to me as a child. He was very close to our family. I know his wife passed many years ago and he lost his daughter a while back as well. No wonder he came all the way out here to run a ski lodge." He snapped his fingers. "I know! Matthew and I will stay a while and help out with whatever work needs doing, and I bet between the four of us, we can come up with something wonderful to bring in paying customers."

Jean felt her heart melt in her chest. "You'd really do that for Mr. Ashby?"

"He's a dear man, and he needs a bit of help. I wouldn't pass up the chance to do whatever I can for Doug Ashby."

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard. You're a very dear man yourself." Jean placed her hand on his across the table.

He have her hand a small squeeze, enjoying the fluttering and tingling feeling it gave him. "I think we ought to tell Matthew and Alice our plan. Or rather, our plan to find a plan."

The four of them all discussed the issue and agreed that Lucien was correct, they had to do whatever they could to find a way to help Doug Ashby. They sat in the dining hall together for a long time. Jean was the first to realize how late it was. "We'd better head to bed. We've got plenty in the morning."

"Yes, it's quite late," Matthew agreed, giving Alice a wink.

"We'll bid you goodnight," Alice said, standing and smiling to their new friends, looking pointedly at Matthew with the smallest of nods.

She went with her sister to their shared room in the staff cabin. But her mind was churning with the matchmaking plan she and Matthew had come up with.

"What did you think of Lucien?" Alice asked.

"He's a very nice man," Jean replied, brushing and setting her hair before bed.

"Rather good looking, too," Alice noted.

Jean smirked, choosing not to respond to that statement, noting instead, "You and Matthew seemed to be getting on."

"Oh yes, I quite like that Matthew Lawson. Good conversationalist, attractive, and a skilled enough dancer to keep me from falling on my face."

"Alice, you don't nearly give yourself enough credit," Jean laughed.

"He didn't make me feel strange," Alice added with a shrug.

Jean wished that everyone could see her sister as she did. People were often so close-minded that they only saw that Alice was opinionated and intelligent, and they dismissed her because of it; she never was the most feminine or traditional woman. But she was so well-intentioned and loving and beautiful. No one ever took the time to see that. "You're not strange," Jean insisted. "But I am glad you had a nice time."

"And did you have a nice time?"

"I did, actually. I'm glad you made me go. This evening was more fun than I've had in quite a while."

Alice smiled, turning away from her sister. She was always so concerned with the happiness of others that she didn't take time to enjoy herself. Jean deserved all the happiness in the world, and Alice just wanted her to find it. And maybe Lucien Blake would be the one to provide it. Time to put the plan into motion. "Are you sure you got enough to eat tonight?"

"I think so."

"Well I think there were some sandwiches left out in the hall. Might be a nice midnight snack," Alice suggested.

Jean regarded her closely. "I know you're trying to get at something. But I'm honestly not in the mood to figure it out. If it's so important to you, I'll go to the hall and get a sandwich."

When she entered, she immediately heard music playing. Curious, she made her way to the stage in the back of the dining hall. Lucien Blake was sitting at the piano and playing a beautiful song and humming under his breath.

Jean approached him quietly, entranced by his beautiful melody. She realized it was one she recognized. "That's beautiful," she commented.

Lucien stopped playing as soon as he knew he had an audience. "Ah, thank you. What are you doing up so late?" he asked her, spinning on the piano bench to face her."

"I heard something about sandwiches, but I'm not actually hungry. I do quite like your playing. No one's used that piano in years. It's a pity, because it is a lovely instrument. And I miss hearing music from somewhere other than the phonograph."

"Seeing Doug Ashby reminded me of my childhood. My mother was a lover of art and music. My father played classical piano. I learned to play as well, but I always preferred things that I could sing along to, things on the radio and such."

She nodded. "I recognize that song from when I was a girl."

Lucien smiled softly. "Sing it with me, if you like."

"Alright," Jean replied happily.

He played the introduction and nodded for her to come in on the melody. "When I'm worried and I can't sleep, I count my blessings instead of sheep. And I fall asleep counting my blessings."

They switched off between the verses, harmonizing at the last chorus. As they sang, Jean came closer to Lucien, eventually just sitting beside him on the bench. The song ended, and after a flourish on the keys, he turned to Jean. Their faces were inches apart. He leaned in slowly, and when she didn't evade him, Lucien closed the distance between them. Their lips met, pressed together in a quiet urgency. Jean moved her mouth against his first, sucking on his top and bottom lip in alternating kisses. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, her fingers tangling into the curled hairs at the base of his head. He pulled her close, his hands wandering the expanse of her back.

At the window on the side of the dining hall, Alice and Matthew were watching, their noses practically pressed on the glass. "Goodness, would you look at that?!" Alice practically squealed, grabbing his hands.

Matthew chuckled proudly, squeezing her hand happily. "She sang with him. I think he'd fall madly in love with any woman who wanted to sing with him at the piano. But he was besotted with her from the moment he saw her. This is just icing on the cake."

"Oh, they're breaking apart! I've got to get back before she does!" Alice hissed, running to her room. Matthew followed her away from the dining hall so they wouldn't get caught.

Jean pulled away from Lucien's passionate embrace, chuckling as she caught her breath. "Oh my," she whispered.

Lucien was desperate to continue kissing her and touching her. He rested his forehead against hers in effort to stay close to her as he regained his control. "Indeed," he agreed.

"I'd better get to bed. Alice will be wondering where I am." She quickly gave him one last light peck before scurrying away, leaving Lucien grinning madly in her wake.

The next morning, Lucien greeted Matthew, Alice, and Jean with his idea to save Doug Ashby's ski lodge. A musical revue! Lucien knew plenty of songs he could play. He and Jean could perform them together. Matthew and Alice could take care of all the organizational and backstage arrangements. They could invite everyone they knew to come stay at the lodge for a weekend and see the show. Regardless of how well they did with it, at least it would get a good amount of advertisement out about the lodge as a beautiful getaway for a relaxing holiday, even without snow.

The four of them went to work immediately, figuring everything out. Alice wasn't much of a musician, but by watching Lucien and practicing a bit, she could play enough piano to allow Lucien and Jean to have a few dance numbers in between their songs. Matthew was rather mechanically minded and learned how to work the lights in order to make the staging and production practically professional. Lucien and Jean spent a lot of time rehearsing together, getting closer and closer, despite how busy everyone was.

Lucien asked Agnes one day to place a long-distance call for him to Patrick Tyneman. Agnes was surprised. "You know Patrick Tyneman?" Patrick Tyneman was a very well-known business man in the city. He seemed to own half the city itself, and everyone knew it.

"Yes, he's an old friend of sorts. Could you get him on the phone, please?"

Agnes connected the line for him and quickly left the front office to give Lucien a bit of privacy. She went right to the other room to listen in on the extension.

"Business associates and their wives to see the show? I assume that means the talent agent I know. Since you'll be performing, you'll want the exposure to start your career, I take it?" Patrick asked.

Appalled, Agnes nearly shouted through the receiver. But she heard someone coming and quickly hung up.

Jean came by to ask Agnes if she knew where Lucien was. They were supposed to rehearse a ballad after lunch.

"He's on the phone with Patrick Tyneman. Do you know that he's put this whole thing together so he can get a talent agent? Seems he's always wanted to be a performer," Agnes told Jean acerbically.

"Patrick Tyneman?"

"No, Lucien Blake! He's arranging the whole thing with Tyneman now. I just heard it on the extension! I'm glad he's getting important people to come to the lodge because it certainly will help business, but to use the opportunity for himself…well, that just seems insincere and a bit dishonest."

Jean was practically shaking with anger. But more than that, she could feel tears threatening to fall. She'd allowed herself to be so excited and so open about this man, only to find out he was just as arrogant and self-serving as every other man she'd ever known. She'd continue on with the show, because Agnes was right, it would be good for the lodge and for Mr. Ashby. But Jean had no intention of allowing whatever was developing between Lucien and herself to continue.

Meanwhile, Lucien had disabused Patrick of the whole idea. "No, Patrick, this isn't about me. This is for Doug Ashby. Anyone you know who might like to vacation up here or bring clients and business associates and such, you bring them along to the show. After all, it's for Doug."

"Anything for Doug," Patrick agreed. "Alright, well, if you're sure, I won't bring the agent. He'd only be interested in seeing you, anyway."

"Thank you, Patrick." Lucien hung up the phone, excited that he'd arranged everything just as he and Matthew had worked out.

Jean had returned to the rehearsal space to find Matthew fiddling with the lights. "Did you know Lucien's getting Patrick Tyneman and his business associates here?" she asked angrily.

Matthew didn't catch on to her tone. "Oh yes, I'm glad he got around to asking. It's really a great opportunity for everyone involved, don't you think?"

"I suppose if this is what he's always wanted."

"Lucien's always been very keen on things like this," Matthew replied with a nod.

Jean thought she might scream. They were both in on it. All of this work under the pretense of helping Mr. Ashby, and Lucien was just trying to get himself ahead.

"Ready to run the number? I've been playing around with a few new chord changes," Lucien said to Jean as he entered the room.

"I don't think I want to do this song. I'm actually not feeling well." Jean turned and rushed out of the room, right past Alice, who tried to ask if she was alright.

Lucien was shocked at her reaction. "Jean?" he called weakly. There was obviously no response. He sat at the piano and sulked, plunking on the keys in the most pathetic fashion.

Matthew went over to Alice to confer in the corner. "What on earth was that?"

Alice sighed, "I should have thought of this before. I know why she's suddenly gone off him. It's me. She's always worried about me, like some mother hen. She'll never allow herself to find happiness with anyone until she feels like I'm taken care of."

"Well I suppose we'd better get you taken care of."

She laughed harshly. "Who on earth would want me? Unless you'd want to get engaged to marry me, I can't imagine how we'd fix things for Jean and Lucien."

"I'll get engaged to marry you," Matthew answered. When Alice's eyes widened in terror, he quickly amended, "Temporarily. For Jean and Lucien."

"For Jean and Lucien, yes. Well, if you really think it would work?"

He nodded confidently. "We at least have to try. For their sakes. We can announce it if our gentle nudging doesn't help."

And so, for the next few days, Matthew and Alice each did their best to steer Lucien and Jean toward each other. They all still rehearsed together, but Jean always seemed to excuse herself as soon as she could. Her singing didn't have the same passion, nor did her dancing have the same joyful grace. Lucien tried to get her to talk to him, but she brushed him off. He didn't like this change in her. It was affecting the show they were trying to put on, and he was concerned at what he could have done to make her go off him; he'd thought they were getting rather close and progressing quite nicely, though obviously he was wrong.

Alice and Matthew agreed that the situation had become dire. Time to pull out the big guns, as it were. Time to reveal the engagement.

"I have something I'd like to tell you both," Alice began while the four of them were at dinner that night with Agnes and Doug on the night before the show premiered. "Well, we have something we'd like to tell you." She put her hand on Matthew's, trying to be convincing as his fiancé while also trying to stop herself from enjoying it too much.

Matthew continued, "I know it's only been a few weeks, but Alice and I have grown rather close, and just now, she's agreed to marry me." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Agnes and Doug immediately congratulated them. Lucien applauded and laughed happily, ecstatic for his friend. Jean felt sick. She gave her sister hug and quickly excused herself.

Lucien followed her outside. "Jean, wait, please!" She stopped, and he caught up to her. "I am very sorry about whatever happened between you and I, but please don't think that your sister marrying my best friend means you're stuck with me, too. After we do this show for Doug, I'll go back home and I'll never bother you again, I swear it."

Jean just nodded and evaded him. "I'm very happy for my sister. I think you were right when you told me that he is a kind man. But please excuse me, Lucien, I need to check the front desk for Agnes. I think I hear the phone ringing." She rushed away into the main lobby building.

In fact, the phone was ringing. She answered it quickly.

"This is Patrick Tyneman. I need to speak to someone about accommodations for this weekend."

"Of course. We have a dozen rooms reserved for your party, Mr. Tyneman. And if you let me know the name of your talent agent friend, I'll be sure to put him near Lucien Blake," Jean said coolly.

But Patrick scoffed, "Blake made me swear I wouldn't bring him! A talent agent is no good for Doug Ashby. Would have been good for Blake, but that man never seems to understand what would be best for him. He joined the army instead of becoming a world-renowned surgeon in the city. And now he's putting on a whole bloody circus at a lodge in the mountains for Doug Ashby without letting anyone from show business even see it!"

"He what?" Jean whispered, her stomach turning in knots. She shook herself back to reality. "Right, what was your question about your accommodations, sir?"

As soon as she got off the phone, Jean rushed back to the dining hall. She pulled Lucien away from everyone toasting Matthew and Alice's engagement. They went out into the cold evening air.

"I just spoke to Patrick Tyneman. He said he offered to have a talent agent come see you, but you refused."

Lucien frowned. "Of course. Regardless of what I might want to do, performance or otherwise, this show is for Doug and the lodge. And for you," he told her.

Jean threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. She smiled against his lips, content with the assurance that he was exactly the man she had thought he was.

Lucien kissed her back passionately, unsure of what had caused the quick change in her now, but beyond pleased to have her back in his arms. Because truth be told, he did feel a responsibility to help Doug Ashby, but he'd insisted they stay at the ski lodge to help out so he could spend all his time with Jean. He had so loved living and working with her in rehearsals and sharing meals and working on chores around the lodge that even if she'd stayed inexplicably mad at him forever, he'd still want to spend that time with her.

All the next day, guests were beginning to arrive. Alice and Matthew helped Agnes check everyone in and take luggage to rooms. Lucien and Jean were incredibly busy with last minute rehearsals for the show.

Amidst the chaos, Alice told Matthew that since Jean and Lucien had found their way back to each other, perhaps it was time to call off the 'engagement' and tell everyone the truth. Matthew agreed, and he tried not to show his disappointment.

The first moment they got to all be in the same room for more than a minute was right before the curtain.

"We have to confess something," Alice began, explaining, "Matthew and I faked our engagement in order to keep Jean from feeling like a mother hen protecting me, and she could feel free to be with Lucien."

Jean and Lucien were both appalled. "You what!? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Lucien scolded.

"Alice, I cannot believe you'd do this!" Jean admonished.

Matthew moved between them with his hands up defensively. "Alright, I have something I'd like to say. There is nothing strange about Alice and I being together romantically. Engagement, sure, I haven't even known her a month! But I would like to know her more, and if she'd properly have me, perhaps we will get engaged one day."

Alice thought she'd blacked out for a moment. "You…what?"

Matthew took her hands. "I quite fancy you, Alice. You're the smartest person I've ever met, and your enthusiasm for everything you do and everyone you know is the most glorious ray of sunshine. So I would like to stick around after we finish this show and take you on a proper date. If you'd like."

Unsure of what else to really do, Alice grabbed Matthew's face and kissed him.

Lucien watched the pair and let out a noise of disbelief. "My, would you look at that. I suppose we ought to join them, eh?"

Jean grinned, "I suppose we ought to."

The two couples kissed until Agnes came backstage to inform them that the guests were all seated, and it was time to start the show.

Jean and Lucien hurried to their places at the piano. Alice rushed to the side of the stage, and Matthew went up to his lighting booth.

The curtain went up, and the crowded hall erupted in applause as the first notes on the piano rang out. No one had noticed yet that it had begun snowing outside.


End file.
